Futura Esposa de Vampiro Sadico
by Aisuki Leez
Summary: Yui es llevada a la mansión de los Sakamaki, allí viven Ayato, Laito, Kanato y la madre Cordelia. Pronto Yui se encuentra amenazada a muerte en caso de no coopera y casarse con uno de los 3 vampiros. Esto se debe a un plan entre Richter y Cordelia donde necesitan una mortal. Los vampiros no quieren cooperar, al no conocer sus intenciones, pero mueren por beber la sangre de Yui.
1. Los Sakamaki's

**Este fanfic lo comencé a escribir porque me gusto el anime de Diabolik Lovers, se me ocurrió hacer un pequeño "twist" donde Cordelia está viva. Seguiré con la historia muy pronto. Siempre comienzo el primer capítulo corto, así que el segundo será más largo. No olviden dejar reviews para saber cuál es su opinión respecto al fic… Gracias!**

**DL-DL-DL-DL-DL-DL-DL-DL-DL-DL**

Era de madrugada, una como cualquier otra, a veces salgo a caminar mientras escucho un poco de música, y por esto no me percato de ruido alguno. Normalmente saldría acompañada de mi amiga. Pero Kanade se encuentra un poco delicada de salud. La verdad hoy no quería que fuera la excepción ya que caminar me relaja, me deja pensar las cosas mejor y no tomo decisiones de las cuales me pueda arrepentir en un futuro.

Entonces sucedió… Iba caminando y luego siento dos fuertes manos en mis hombros, que me halan hacia atrás… una cabeza al lado de mi cuello, y dos filosas agujas espetadas en mi cuello. "_¿Algo succiona mi cuello?" _– me dije a mi misma mientras voltee los ojos lo más que podía a ver que era…

Un chico de una estatura como la mía acababa de morderme y me estaba "chupando" la sangre. Sus ojos tenían un color hermoso, lila… al igual que su pelo… Pero el problema no era ese, es que parece un Vampiro. "_¡Vampiro! ¿Acaso existen? ¿Entonces… moriré, me va a matar?" _– pensé mientras me ponía más nerviosa e intente pedir ayuda.

**-Alguien, por favor… Ayu… mph…mmmm – ** me había tapado la boca para que no pudiera hablar.

Comenzó a retirar sus colmillos de mi cuello, y la sensación era dolorosa, no pude evitar llevar mis manos a mi cuello, ahí permanecía una sensación latente en el área afectada. Al chico alejarse de mi pude ver que tenía un oso en la mano. Mi sangre se deslizaba de su boca hasta su barbilla. El la saboreo completa y luego se hecho a reír al ver mi expresión.

**-¿Asustada la humana? ¿Ne, teddy… encuentras que ella es fascinante? Yo creo que lo es, Y podría serlo aún más. **

"_¿Esta… está hablando con ese oso?" _– Intente salir corriendo mientras pensaba en ese dato, y pude lograr captar una pequeña vista del niño con una molesta expresión en su rostro mientras lo dejaba tras de mí. Luego cuando volví la vista hacia el frente, a donde me dirigía corriendo… ahí estaba el. Justo al frente mío. Me detuve congelada en ese mismo lugar… ¿Qué… pero si lo había dejado tras de mi… cómo?

**-Teddy… creo que la niña no se lleva con nosotros. ¿Qué debemos hacer? ¿Castigarla…?**

**-¿Qué quieres de mí? **– Grite aterrorizada, sentía lágrimas en mis ojos. Y miraba a todos lados a ver si veía a alguien.

No lograba ver a nadie, lo cual me desespero más. Pero a lo lejos logre ver una persona sentada en un árbol, observando el espectáculo. _"¿Quién es? ¿Por qué no me ayuda?"-_ La sombra al percatarse que yo había capturado visión de ella, se bajó del árbol y comenzó a dirigirse a nosotros.

**-Suficiente Kanato… - **Dijo un joven más alto, de pelo rojizo y ojos verdes brillantes **–Comprendo que tienes un morbo por torturar tu alimento antes de acabar con el… pero por favor. ¡No me hagas perder el tiempo! **

¿Alimento? ¿Quién es el alimento? ¿Yo?... Pero por supuesto, es un vampiro… Y por lo que veo el otro también lo es.

Recordé la cruz que siempre llevaba conmigo, en las leyendas los vampiros no pueden acercarse a cruces, No soportan el sol y puedes matarlos con una estaca al corazón. Así que tome mi cruz y la puse delante mío.

**-¡Atrás, aléjense de mi… o serán lastimados! **

**-¡Ha! Esta idiota… enserio crees que eso nos puede hacer algo. **– mire asombrada al peli rojo mientras estaba frente a mí. De un momento a otro se encontraba tras de mi sus brazos sosteniéndome en un abrazo, y su cara justo al lado de mi cuello. **–Ha… eres tan plana como un panqueque… eres el alimento perfecto, tienes buen olor… **\- de repente sentí su lengua en mi cuello.

**-Ahhhhh… ¡No! ¿Qué haces? – **grite mientras sentía la piel de gallina.

**-Y definitivamente buen sabor… - **El peli rojo observo al otro, quien ahora podía identificar como Kanato **–Buena elección, madre estará contenta… y Laito también. **

Kanato sonreía satisfecho mientras acariciaba su oso de peluche. Voltee mis ojos al peli rojo, quien tenía una sonrisa morbosa y me mostraba sus colmillos. _"Tengo miedo… mucho miedo… ¿Qué pasara conmigo ahora?" _**– **Es lo último que recuerdo.

Lo siguiente es que estoy acostada en una cama gigantesca, un cuarto hermoso y espacioso, digno de una princesa. "Ehh… ¿Dónde estoy?" – Pensé mientras me levantaba de la cama. Al mirar alrededor del cuarto, veo en el balcón de este una mujer parada, de pelo largo, hermoso de color lila… como el de Kanato. _"Eh… es cierto. ¡Me había encontrado con vampiros!" –_ y de un momento a otro estaba recordando todo lo que había sucedido.

La mujer volteo lentamente hacia mí, con una sonrisa inusual, parecía malévola pero tierna a la vez. Sus ojos color verdes eran hermosos, como los del otro vampiro que estaba con Kanato. La mujer entro a la habitación y se presentó.

**-Hola, pequeña jovencita. Mi nombre es Cordelia, espero que mis dos hijos no hayan sido insensatos contigo. **

**-Ah… no, no del todo… etto… **-¿Cómo decirle a un vampiro que sus hijos no son sensatos del todo? En especial si andan chupándoles la sangre a las personas sin su permiso y tratándolas como comida. Pero por supuesto yo no podía decir eso sin temer por mi vida. Cordelia rio de manera sínica.

**-¿Cuál es tu nombre? – **Me pregunto con altanería dejando de reírse y su expresión tornándose seria.

**-Yui… Yui Komori. **– respondí mientras bajaba la cabeza.

**-Bueno Yui, bienvenida a tu nuevo hogar. En el closet ahí un poco de ropa para que te cambies. **–Comenzó a retirarse de mi habitación cuando se volvió a dirigir a mí. **–Quiero que te vistas elegantemente con la ropa que ahí encuentras, y bajes a cenar con nosotros. No te lo estoy pidiendo… es una orden. **– Y con eso se marchó y me dejo a solas en el cuarto. ¡Que mujer tan… tan… rara!

¿Bajar a cenar? ¿Vestirme elegantemente? ¿Piensan matarme después de la cena?

No puedo evitar todas estas preguntas que rodean mi cabeza ahora. ¿Es este el fin? ¿Cómo me puede pasar esto a mí? Estoy tan confundida y asustada, desearía escapar… pero esta habitación está en el tercer piso… imagino. Está muy alto, no puedo escapar por el balcón. Y de todas formas, ni siquiera sé dónde me encuentro.

Al vestirme con un traje negro de los muchos que encontré en el closet, baje. El mayordomo me acompaño hasta el comedor Cuando entre en ella se encontraban sentados, El joven peli rojo, Kanato, Cordelia y otro joven de cabello marrón rojizo, quien usaba un sombrero con lazo rojo. Al mirarlo a los ojos note que son del mismo color que los de Cordelia, y el otro vampiro… verde brillantes. ¡Son hermosos!

**-Toma asiento junto a mi pequeña. **– dijo Cordelia mientras me guardaba una silla junto a ella.

**-Ah… esta es la Bitch-chan que trajo Ayato y Kanato. **– Decía el joven de sombrero – **No es impresionante, pero tiene buen aroma. **

**-Laito… compórtate frente a nuestra invitada. **–Decia Cordelia. Luego volteo a ver a Kanato quien estaba Jugando con su comida. **–Kanato por favor… no le des tu comida al oso. **

Kanato la miro un poco decepcionado y malhumorado

**-Pensé que ella seria nuestra comida… **-decía Kanato mientras alejaba el plato de comida **– Pensé que había hecho un buen trabajo al escogerla. –**Ahora miraba a Ayato, reprochándole lo ocurrido.

**-¡AH! No me mires a mí… Uno nunca sabe cuándo el pensar de esta mujer cambiara. **– Ayato se refería a su madre como "esta mujer" ¿Acaso no la respeta?

**-¡MUY BIEN YA BASTA USTEDES DOS! **– Grito Cordelia molesta – **Kanato, cariño… hiciste un buen trabajo. **

Kanato sonrió emocionado al escuchar las palabras de su madre reconociendo su gran trabajo.

**-Pero… no creo que ella sea indicada como… comida. **\- dijo Cordelia mientras observaba a sus 3 hijos.

Todos la miraban en confusión… hasta yo. "_¿Si no soy comida para ellos… Entonces qué? ¡Significan que me dejaran ir!_" –La esperanza había nacido en mí nuevamente. ¡Este no era el fin!

**-Creo que ella sería la indicada como la esposa de uno de ustedes. **\- les aclaro la duda de... ¿A que se refiere?

**-¿UHHHHH? – **todos los presentes allí en la mesa gritamos al unísono excepto Cordelia.

**-Esposa… ¿Yo? ¡NO… no puedo… yo soy…. Humana… tengo que regresar! **\- comence a protestar. ¡Yo no puedo vivir aqui! Y mucho menos casarme con uno de ellos...

**-Bitch-chan… la única manera que saldrás tú de aquí es muerta. – **dijo Laito molesto. No sé si por mi presencia, o por lo que su madre acababa de decir.

**-¡TSK! Ni creas que podrás decirle con quien debe casarse a su majestad. Lamento arruinar tus planes… pero… paso. **– Dijo Ayato como si tuviera alguna autoridad. ¿Su majestad? Se está refiriendo a el mismo?

**-A mí no me molestaría volverla parte de mi colección… al final de cuentas parece una muñeca. **– La voz y las palabras de Kanato eran las más que me ponían la carne de gallina, es sádico.

**-Bitch-chan no parece excepcional en lo más mínimo… es una Bitch común y corriente. **\- Laito era indescriptiblemente grosero

**-¡Ya basta ustedes! Me tienen harta… conozcan la chica, y trátenla. Seria una buena esposa para ustedes… Ya me tienen harta… No acaban a decidirse por una mortal, entonces, se la escojo yo… y punto! – **Cordelia estaba molesta y se había puesto de pie para marcharse.

**-Madre, solo porque el tío tiene planes contigo y una mortal… no significa que nosotros debemos ser cómplice. Y más aún si no informan cuál es el plan. – **Laito se había puesto de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia mí. **–Yo prefiero acabar con su vida y ya. **–Su intención era obvia… quería mi sangre.

Comencé a correr fuera del comedor, por los pasillos de la casa. De la nada, Ayato me había agarrado por la cintura y estaba a punto de morderme. Cuando de la nada Cordelia apareció y le dio un pescozón.

**-¡TSK… como te atreves a golpear a su majestad!** – dijo Ayato irritado mientras me soltaba.

**-Entonces vas a respetar a tu madre. **– Grito Cordelia a Ayato. Cuando mire hacia el lado, Kanato y Laito también estaban con nosotros. ¿Cómo pueden aparecer así de la nada? **–Los tres comiencen a respetar a su madre… o aténganse a las consecuencias. – **Cordelia volteo a verme con sus ojos verdes llenos de ira y rencor. **–Y tu mocosa… pon de tu parte para que uno de estos Idiotas se enamore de ti. O yo misma acabare contigo con mis propias manos. **

Amenazada a muerte, aterrorizada por un futuro incierto… viviendo entre vampiros sádicos y sedientos. Sin nadie en quien confiar, y sin tener decir u opción para elegir lo que quiero, tengo que aceptar y vivir bajo sus reglas. Ya no puedo mantener baja mi guardia, ya no puedo sentirme en paz… constantemente me sentiré en peligro… siendo la Futura esposa de un vampiro sádico.


	2. Rivalidad

Me encontraba en mi nuevo cuarto… ya que aparentemente este será mi nuevo hogar. ¿Qué pasara con mi vida en el mundo? Mi padre, Kanade, la escuela… ¿Qué pasara ahora? Habia salido a caminar ayer porque había discutido con mi padre, quería viajar y estudiar en Estados Unidos, pero él no me daba autorización. Estaba pensando escapar en algún momento, allá continuaría mi vida… pero ahora. ¡Primero debería escapar de aquí! Pero eso no se ve posible, soy una prisionera, al menos hasta que alguien reporte mi desaparición y logren encontrarme.

"**Oi!..." **– Ayato había entrado a mi habitación y se había sentado junto a mí. – **"¿Qué piensas panqueque?" **

"**Porque me llamas así… mi nombre es Yui… ¡Y-U-I!"**

"**¡Uh! ¿Quién te dijo que puedes hablarle así a su majestad?" –** Ayato agarro por la quijada con la punta de sus dedos y acerco su cara a la mía. – **"Recuerda que no estás en posición de hablarme de esa manera. ¡Y yo te llamo como se me dé la gana. PANQUEQUE!" – **Me soltó la quijada, pero no dejaba de observarme. Su cara seguía muy cerca a la mía.

"**Por favor guarda distancia entre nosotros… no me gusta que estés demasiado cerca de mi" **

"**Tsk… eres tan tediosa…" **– Ayato se levantó de mi cama y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta. Volteo antes de salir – **"¿Cuándo vamos a tener una cita? **

"**¿Qu.. Que.. Que dices? ¿Una cita?" **– Estaba completamente nerviosa- **¿De qué hablas?**

"**¿Acaso quieres morir? Si eso es lo que quieres… conmigo no hay problema panqueque. Solo pensé en hacerte un favor" **

"**¿Mo…mo.. Morir dices?" **– pregunte asustada y nerviosa

"**¿Acaso crees que esa mujer no hablaba enserio?… ¡tsk! Ella no tiene escrúpulos"**

"**¿Te refieres a tu madre?" **– le pregunte mientras Ayato se veía un poco irritado.

"**¡A quien más voy a referirme idiota!" **

"**Bueno… tú y tus hermanos quieren beber mi sangre. ¡Cualquiera de ustedes puede matarme!. **

¿Cómo puede hablar así de su madre, si él es igual que ella? El también quiere acabar con mi vida, y ahora debo permanecer aquí en contra de mi voluntad.

"**Considéralo como un favor… Morir por uno de mis hermanos o su majestad, es mucho mejor que por manos de esa mujer." **– dijo mientras salía de la habitación. **– "Pero la verdad… es mejor saborearte bien antes de acabar contigo" **– se sonrió de una manera malvada – **"Hasta luego panqueque" **

Estoy desconcertada, siento como si esto es solo una pesadilla, y que en cualquier momento debo despertar. ¡Pero se me está haciendo imposible! No quiero seguir aquí entre ellos y su madre, quiero volver…

Más por la tarde al salir de la habitación para caminar un poco encontré a Laito y Kanato. Ambos estaban conversando y se voltearon a verme… sus miradas me asustan, No sé cómo reaccionar cerca de ellos, uno es sádico y el otro demasiado grosero.

Laito se acercó a mí mientras sonreía. Sujeto mi barbilla con firmeza mientras pasaba su lengua por mi cuello.

"**AHHHH… ¿Por qué… tienen que hacer cosas desagradables?" **– le pregunte molesta mientras trataba de salirme de su agarre.

"**¿Por qué preguntas? Simplemente porque así lo deseamos. ¿Crees que no tenemos el derecho de hacer contigo lo que se nos da la gana? Deberías ser agradecida de que aun sigues con vida." **– me soltó de su agarre de mala gana y continuo su caminando por el pasillo.

Kanato que se había quedado observándome estaba sujetando su oso como siempre, no decía nada solo me observaba. Yo no me atrevía a decir nada… Solo esperaba a ver qué pasaba. De la nada Kanato me sonrió amigablemente.

"**¿Qué opinas cobre una cita conmigo?" **

"**¡Ehhhhh! ¿Cita?" **

Su cambio de actitud hacia mí… ¿Por qué? ¿Tan drástico? Esperaba que saliera con un comentario de mal gusto.

"**Si, es lo que mi madre desea. Los tres deberíamos tener una cita contigo y darte la oportunidad de conocerte a ver si alguno se enamora de ti." **

_¿Entonces es obediente?_\- Me pregunte a mí misma mientras lo observaba sorprendida.

"**Sé que no me enamoraría de ti… Pero quiero estar bien con mi madre." **

Al menos es honesto y dice lo que realmente siente y sus motivos.

"**¿Y qué sugieres que hagamos?" **

Por un momento su sonrisa me causo escalofríos y sus ojos… no podía dejar de observarlos…

"**Déjame Sorprenderte… ¿Si?" **

"**¡Oi… Oi! ¿Qué demonios haces Kanato? aléjate de lo que no te pertenece… ella es de su majestad" **– la voz de Ayato me hizo voltear a verlo y encontrarme con sus ojos.

"**Hahahaha… ¿Y desde cuando la proclamas como tuya?" **

"**¡TSK… Desde que yo le pedí la cita más primero que tú!**

Ambos se miraban como si se estuvieran retando, con enojo y furia… ¿Acaso van a pelear? ¿Por una cita?

"**Yo… Yo, ¡Yo no le he dicho que si a ninguno de los dos!" **

Ambos me miraban ahora enojados a mí, la verdad esto no me gusta… creo que debí permanecer callada. Ayato soltó una carcajada y Kanato se reía suave mientras sobaba a su oso de peluche.

"**¿Escuchaste lo que dijo la humana Teddy? ¿No crees que es gracioso? ¡Se cree que tiene palabra y poder!" **\- ¡Uh! ¿Qué me creo… Que?

Ayato me sujeto por una mano con fuerza y comenzó a arrastrarme por todo el pasillo hasta volver a meterme en mi habitación. Allí me tumbo en la cama y se posiciono encima de mí.

"**¡Suéltame… Déjame ir!" **

"**¿De verdad crees que tu palabra o lo que pienses le vale a mis hermanos y mi madre?" **

No conteste… La verdad no se qué esperar de estos vampiros, tampoco tengo idea para que me quieren, aparate de que sea la esposa de uno de ellos. El agarre de Ayato se había vuelto más suave, y luego ya solo tenía sus manos sobre mis brazos.

"**Ellos nunca tendrán en cuenta lo que tu deseas o quieres… Pero…" **– lo interrumpí

"**¿Pero?" **– pregunte un poco animada por saber que es ese "pero" que tal vez me de crédito en este lugar.

"**Si eres buena con su majestad, él siempre va a considerarte en todo lo que se le haga posible." **

Su rostro se estaba acercando al mío poco a poco. ¿Acaso se enamoró de mí? ¡Por eso está hablándome así! Cerré los ojos esperando sentir sus labios sobre los míos, pero no… lo que sentí fueron colmillos clavados en mi cuello, bebiendo mi sangre… ¡Dolor… agonizante dolor!

Con las fuerzas que tenía logre empujar a Ayato y sus colmillos salieron de mi cuello de manera brusca, me abrió la herida un poco. El dolor que causaron sus colmillos al salir de mi cuello hizo las lágrimas brotar de mis ojos.

"**¿Cómo puedes engañarme así? ¡Me hiciste creer que…!"**

"**Mira panqueque… su majestad no te ha hecho creer nada. ¡Solo te dije que si eras buena! Pero con esa actitud…" **\- ¿Acaso se refiere al empujón que le acabo de dar? ¡Se lo merece! **– No vas a conseguir nada. **

"**Entonces… ¿Por qué no acabas con mi vida de un buena vez y terminamos con todo" **

Ayato no daba crédito a mis palabras, me miraba confundido y preocupado.

"**Esas no deberían ser las palabras que salgan de tu boca." **– Luego de decir eso volteo hacia la puerta y antes de salir de mi cuarto me dijo; **-"Estúpido panqueque"**


	3. Confianza

"**Esas no deberían ser las palabras que salgan de tu boca." **– Luego de decir eso volteo hacia la puerta y antes de salir de mi cuarto me dijo; **-"Estúpido panqueque"**

**-¿Entonces… que es lo que esperas que diga? **– le pregunte antes de que saliera.

Volteo y comenzó a dirigirse a mi nuevamente, me agarro por la cintura y me atrajo hacia él. Su cara estaba tan cerca de la mía, volvió su rostro hacia mi cuello y comenzó a inhalar mi aroma, parecía disfrutarlo, luego sentí su lengua donde estaba la herida que me acababa de dejar, estaba saboreando la sangre que salía de mi cuello. Sentí como un escalofrió recorría mi espalda, y me estremecí. Ayato quien me mantenía en su agarre evito que colapsara en el suelo, me sentía débil…

**-Debes decir que te entregas a mí por completo. **– dijo mientras me miraba fijamente a los ojos

**-¿Qué diga… que? **– no comprendo cómo puede creer que yo diría algo así, ni siquiera le tengo confianza.

**-Entrégate a mí, y se mi propiedad. Me asegurare que nadie te toque, nadie podrá beber tu sangre, y yo siempre considerare lo que tu desees. **

**-¿Cómo puedes pedir que me entregue a ti? ¡Eso es… es… una locura! **– mi voz temblaba. No se si por miedo, o por el hecho de que la idea de "Entregarme a él" es… es…

Ayato interrumpió mis pensamientos.

**-¿Quieres morir? O ¿Quieres vivir? **

Escuche sus preguntas pero no dije nada permanecí en silencio observándolo.

**-Si no te importa morir puedes continuar actuando como lo has hecho hasta hora, y creo que pronto se cumplirá tu deseo. **– No pude evitar sentirme triste, y una lágrima salió y rodo por mi mejilla. Ayato la limpio y luego continúo hablando. **– Pero… si deseas permanecer con vida, es mejor tener quien te proteja. ¿No crees? **

**-¿Y crees que yo me sentiré segura contigo? ¡Cuando lo único que haces es beber mi sangre! Eso es lo mismo que matarme poco a poco…**

Molesto me soltó, hizo un sonido con sus dientes, y volteo el rostro para evitar contacto visual conmigo.

**-Eres un tedioso panqueque… ¿No crees que merezco una recompensa por ser tan amable contigo? ¡Deberías suplicarme que beba tu sangre! **

**-¡Eso no lo voy a hacer jamás! Tanto tú como tus hermanos y madre me asustan, ninguno me ha dado motivos para confiar en ustedes… y tú eres el que menos me causa confianza. **

Ayato me miro sorprendido por mi respuesta, cerró los ojos y comenzó a salir de mi habitación.

**-Como quieras… **

Al quedarme sola, me tire en la enorme cama y comencé a sollozar. ¿Acaso hice bien en decir lo que dije? No desconfió tanto de Ayato, como de Laito o su madre. Kanato… no sé qué pensar respecto a él. ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? Estoy atrapada en esta enorme casa y ni siquiera se en que parte se encuentra. ¿Kanade habrá informado a mi padre de mi desaparición? ¿Estará mi padre preocupado por mí? ¿Lograra alguien dar conmigo antes de que sea demasiado tarde?

Haciéndome esta y muchas más preguntas permanecí en mi cama hasta quedar dormida. Al despertar ya estaba oscuro y obviamente ya había pasado la hora de la cena. En la mesita justo al lado de mi cama había una bandeja con comida…

**-Entonces… ¿Alguien se preocupó en traerme la cena? **– me dije a mi misma en voz alta, pero no sabía que obtendría respuesta, y no me había percatado de que no estaba sola.

**-Ese sería su majestad, los demás no se van a preocupar si comes o no. Si no vas a la mesa van a pensar que no quieres y punto. **– Ver y escuchar a Ayato me sorprendió mucho, no sabía que estaba allí y sentado en uno de los sofás. - **¡Ellos no te van a rogar que comas! Y si enfermas acabaran con tu vida… y se terminó todo… **\- No podía darle crédito a sus palabras, pero es la verdad.

**-Entonces, ¿Por qué tu…?**

**-Dijiste que no te había dado motivo para confiar en mi ¿Cierto? ¡Ya tienes uno! Estoy cuidando de ti y asegurándome de que comas. **

Estaba sorprendida, este gesto no me lo esperaba. ¡Pero de todas maneras sus intenciones son beber mi sangre!

Ayato suspiro y luego se levantó del sofá y se dirigía a salir de mi habitación.

**-Me quede para asegurarme que cuando despertaras encontraras tu comida. **

**-¿Acaso podría desaparecer? **– pregunte mientras pensaba ¿Por qué no he de encontrar la comida si la dejaba aquí? ¡No soy ciega o tonta como para no notarlo!

**-Bueno, si mi madre lo notaba y piensa que no te mereces la comida iba a venir y la retiraría de tu cuarto. Luego cuando despertaras no ibas a encontrar nada. **

**-¿Acaso tu mama es capaz de hacer eso? **– No puedo creer lo que dice… ¡Enserio esa mujer es tan cruel!

**-Ella es capaz de eso y mucho más… además, aun no has decidido en tener tu primera cita. Imagino que piensa que tu comportamiento es indebido e irrespetuoso hacia sus órdenes, y que pronto deberás ser castigada. **

Me pasme con lo que acabo de escuchar. ¿Castigada? ¿Me torturara? Tal vez decida que debo morir y punto, cambia de parecer acerca de ser la esposa de uno de ellos. ¿Acaso así terminara mi vida? Tan miserable y lejos de las personas que aprecio. ¡Porque me tiene que estar pasando esto, nadie me va a ayudar!

**-Por eso ha llegado el momento en el que no debo separarme de ti por mucho tiempo, y vigilar tus alrededores, asegurarme de que nada te suceda. Al menos, hasta que comiences a comportarte, y esa mujer te vea como digna de ser esposa de uno de nosotros. **

No podía creer lo que acabo de escuchar. Lentamente alce los ojos y mire el rostro de Ayato, estaba serio, no parecía estar bromeando ni fastidiándome por diversión. Sus palabras se escuchaban sensatas… ¿de verdad me va a proteger? De seguro es contar de beber mi sangre…

**-A cambio de beber mi sangre… ¿cierto? **– le pregunte mientras aun lo observaba.

**-¿Uh? ¿Qué cosa a cambio de tu sangre? **

**-Me vas a proteger, a cambio de que yo te permita que bebas mi sangre. **

**-PPPPFTTTT…. Hahahahaha – **Ayato comenzó a reir.

¿Qué es gracioso? – me pregunte a mí misma

**-¿Tú crees que yo necesito tu permiso para beber tu sangre? Su majestad no necesita pedir permiso, yo simplemente la tomo y punto. Si no lo he hecho es porque te estoy dando otro motivo para que confíes en mí. **

Entonces ya son dos motivos para confiar en él. ¡De todas formas es muy pronto para decidir si puedo confiar de verdad. Ayato había salido de mi habitación y cerró la puerta dejándome sola con la comida. Me senté en la cama y comencé a comer, tenia mucha hambre.

¡Esta deliciosa! – Pensaba mientras llevaba otro bocado a mi boca.

Luego de pronto la puerta comenzó a abrirse poco a poco. Deje de masticar y permanecí con la comida en mi boca. Mi corazón comenzó a palpitar fuertemente ¿Quién esta en la puerta? Quien sea solamente abrió y me esta observando sin decir nada, afuera esta oscuro así que no logro ver quien es. Trago la comida en mi boca, y con un tono de voz bajo hable…

**-¿Qui…Quién es? – **pregunte mientras continuaba observando.

Una sombra comenzaba a entrar y luego pude ver a Kanato con su oso en manos. ¡ahhh! Debo admitir que me sentí un poco aliviada. Creo que hubiera muerto del susto si llegaba a ser Cordelia. Y como si hubiera llamado el demonio, esta entra tras Kanato. ¡Ekkkkk! No pude evitar asustarme y sentarme en la parte más lejana de la cama. ¿Ayato dónde estás? ¡Pensé que ibas a vigilarme y estarías al pendiente mío!

**-¡Oi Mocosa! ¿Por qué no le has dado respuesta a mi hijo sobre la cita que te pidió? **

No se cómo debo responder sin sentirme en peligro. ¡Creo que si Ayato estuviera presente me sentiría mucho mejor! Al mirar a Kanato este tenía una expresión seria. ¡Creo que debo jugar a la nena obediente!

**-Kanato-kun, no me he negado a una cita contigo… ¿Cuándo quieres que sea? **

Kanato me miro sorprendido y luego miro a su madre, esta quien se veía disgustada conmigo, al ver que Kanato la observaba volteo a mirarlo y le sonrió. Kanato complacido con la aprobación de su madre se dirigió a mí.

**-Entonces… Que sea mañana alrededor de las 6 de la tarde. ¡Creo que deberías usar un vestido! **– Luego se dirigió a su madre **– Con su permiso madre. **– Salió del cuarto mientras acariciaba su oso, y yo me quede sola con Cordelia.

Esta no cerró la puerta pero comenzó a acercarse a mi cama poco a poco y su expresión no mostraba felicidad.

**-Estoy comenzando a dudar… Creo que Kanato se merece alguien mucho mejor que tú, Tu eres… muy poquita cosa. **

Ya había llegado frente a la cama, coloco una de sus rodillas en la cama y se sentó como toda una dama. Se acomodó el pelo por un momento y yo solo podía respirar audiblemente del miedo. ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Qué va a pasar? ¿Qué va a hacer?

**-De hecho… Tal vez, mis tres hijos se merecen alguien mejor que tú. **– Con su mirada malévola me miro a los ojos, parecían perforar mi alma justo antes de perforar mi vida y arrebatármela. **–Creo que me equivoque, es una lástima… ¡Hubieras sido perfecta! **

Logre observar como abrió su boca y vi sus enormes colmillos, sentí ver mi vida en solo segundos frente a mis ojos, pero al mismo tiempo vi como alguien entro a la habitación, sin importarle me tomo de un brazo tiro de mí y me sujeto en un abrazo bien fuerte.

**-Tú no tienes decir en cuanto a su majestad se trata. No hables por mi… Yo decido quien me merece y quién no. **

**-Hahahaha, no podía esperar menos de ti Ayato. ¿Te interesa la chica? **

¡No puedo creerlo! Llego justo a tiempo, me sentí tan aliviada que mis lágrimas amenazaban con salir de mis ojos.

**-¡Eso no te importa! **– le grito Ayato, mientras alguien más entraba a la habitación.

**-Ahhh… ¿Por qué tanto escándalo? **– Laito había entrado y se veía un poco molesto. Al ver como Ayato me sostenía sonrió. **-¿Ehh? ¡No sabía que el menú de hoy incluiría postre a la Bitchy-chan! **

**-¡Tsssk! Maldito, no te dirijas así hacia lo propiedad de su majestad. **

**-¿Sigues con eso? ¡Pensé que todos tendríamos la oportunidad de tener una cita con ella! ¿Cómo es que Ayato ya la proclamo suya? **– Laito le estaba cuestionando a su madre.

**-¿Acaso tu también tienes interés en ella? **

Laito considero la pregunta por un momento, me observo de pies a cabeza y luego se dirigió a su madre.

**-Hmmm… como esposa, no. Pero… si sexualmente. **

¡Ehhhhhh! Me asuste y abrace a Ayato sin pensarlo, me apretó un poco y me sentí protegida.

**-Ni creas que permitiré que pongas un dedo tuyo sobre ella con esas intenciones. ¡No vas a corromperla con tus sucias manos! **

**-Entonces… mas vale que te encargues de hacer algo antes de que yo gane la jugada. **

**-¡Maldito! ¿Cómo te atreves a retar a su majestad? **

Esta discusión no me estaba gustando para nada, lo que estaban diciendo era inconcebible. ¿Cómo es que Cordelia solo los observa riéndose? ¡Esta es su manera de divertirse!

**-Yo solo estoy interesado en su sangre y cuerpo. Tú puedes quedarte con su alma si tanto la amas. **

**-¿Cómo te atreves? Todo… ¡Ella completa me pertenece!**

Laito estaba retando a Ayato con los ojos, y comenzó a reírse de una manera maliciosa. Cordelia no aguanto y comenzó a reírse a carcajadas, los tres volteamos a mirarla, y se había tirado en la cama a reírse. Se limpió un poco las lágrimas que le causo la risa, y se puso de pie.

**-Después de todo… creo que es mejor dejar las cosas como están. **– dirigiéndose a mi con una sonrisa algo extraña sujeto mi barbilla. Ayato raspo los dientes y evito que sus manos permanecieran en mi rostro.

**-¡No la toques! **– Le grito Ayato a su madre.

Ella lo miraba como si supiera que esa sería la reacción que esperaba de él, y no se veía decepcionada. Luego otra vez perforándome con sus ojos, esta vez parecían reír, como si tramara un plan malévolo y todo estaba saliendo a la perfección.

**-Creo que voy a permitir que sigas con vida. Quiero ver cuánto duras con estos tres. ¡Hagan un espectáculo para mí, Diviértanme hasta que hayan acabado con ella… o se casen! **– Luego Cordelia mira a Ayato – **Y para hacer esto más interesante, porque de ti espero mucha diversión. Como ya te sientes con poder sobre ella… **\- volteo sus ojos hacia Laito – **Laito, tu cita con ella será el día después de Kanato. Lo cual significa… **-Volviendo los ojos hacia el primero- **La tuya será al final… ruega de que aun siga con vida cuando llegue tu turno. **

Cordelia comenzó a reír otra vez y abandono mi habitación. Laito sonrió y se despidió.

**-Nos vemos pasado mañana… ¡Bitchy-chan! **– también abandono mi habitación y solo quedamos yo y Ayato.

Este me soltó de su agarre, voltee a ver su expresión pero su pelo tapaba sus ojos. Se encontraba cabizbajo y no decía nada.

**-A… Ayato-kun- **Llame su nombre tratando de que dijera algo, se veía molesto.

**-Maldición… **\- dijo en voz baja – **maldición… **

**-Ah… ¿Estás bien? – **Me estaba comenzando a preocupar

**-¡Maldita sea! – **Ahora había gritado y dio un golpe en la pared. Luego me tomo de los brazos y me sujeto fuertemente. **\- ¿Por qué no accediste a mi cita antes? ¿Por qué no te entregaste como te lo había dicho? **

**-Ah…yo no sabía… Lo siento- **Como disculparme por mi error. 

**-¿Eres una idiota? ¡Por qué te disculpas conmigo!... Es a ti misma que deberías disculparte. **

No comprendí porque debería disculparme a mí misma.

**-¿Y eso porque? **

**-¡TSK! ¡Maldito panqueque, no ves que puedes morir antes de tener la cita conmigo!**

Y así de la nada me atrajo hacia el ferozmente y clavo sus colmillos en mi cuello. ¡Chupando mí sangre como siempre! Esta vez no voy a protestar… se lo voy a permitir. Sentía como una corriente salía de mi cuello, y como era succionaba… por Ayato.

Al dejar de beber mi sangre, retiro sus colmillos de mi cuello sin causarme dolor o abrir más la herida.

**-¿Cómo es que ahora estas siendo buena? **

**-¡Porque espero que comprendas que estoy dejando mi vida en tus manos! Debes protegerme mientras estoy en la cita con tus hermanos, debes velar por mí… **

Se sorprendió con mi petición. Claramente no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

**-¿Eso significa..? **– Pregunto con los ojos bien abiertos.

**-Que debes asegurarte que el día de nuestra cita yo esté viva… y… ¡que me hagas tuya! **

Quedo boquiabierto por unos instantes, y luego cerro la boca, su rostro serio pero determinado.

**-Me entregare a ti, podrás beber mi sangre y no me voy a oponer… pero asegúrate de que este con vida. **

**-¿HA? ¡Eso no lo tienes ni que pedir! **– Ahora me miraba con una sonrisa determinada, y yo devolví una sonrisa tierna.

**-Estoy en tus manos… Ayato**


End file.
